legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Weather Report
'Weather Report '''is a Raid Event which began on iOS servers on January 27, 2013 at 8:00 PM (PST), and is currently set to end on February 7, 2013 at 7:59 PM (PST). Like previous Raid events, half-time maintenance was scheduled between 12:00 and 1:00 AM (PST) on February 1, 2013. Additionally, general maintenance was also scheduled between 6:40 to 7:10 PM (PST) on January 31, 2013 and again on February 1, 2013 between 3:00 to 4:00 AM (PST). __TOC__ Story "When would spring come?" The holiday of "Groundhog Day" was being celebrated across the entire continent of Hiquba. In the small town of Polmos, people and Cryptids would come from all corners to meet the famous Groundhog, Phil. Yvette and the Heroes also wanted to catch a glimpse of him, but upon their arrival to the town, there was a huge commotion. It seems that Phil had run away. He was being assisted by the Cryptids in the forests and plains, so no one could seem to catch him. But just then, a dark shadow fell across the village. That shadow belonged to an enormous Groundhog! What could it be? Is it Phil who somehow grew to massive proportions? Or did someone cast a spell on the Groundhogs? Quell the chaos and return peace to Groundhog Day!! Epilogue "Whew, we finally beat him. That took WAY too long..." Yvette sighed in exhaustion, despite not having lifted a finger. Once the demons vanished, Phil gradually shrunk down to his original size, and the Bleak Angel returned to her senses. It seems that there was another groundhog that Phil desperately wanted to propose to before spring arrived. That is why the Cryptids of the plains and the forest were assisting him. However, as Groundhog Day approached, he found himself unable to slip away amidst the hustle and bustle of the festival preparations. It was then that a demon appeared to Phil in secret, offering his powers. In desperation, Phil agreed, but the power he obtained was not what he expected. He grew to enormous proportions. The Bleak Angel was unable to ward off the Shadow King's influence, which allowed the demon to intrude into her territory. The shame weighing on heart twisted it, turning it evil. Yvette chided the angel and the Groundhog, despite her punitive(sic) stature. "So why did you keep your mouths shut? You have them for a reason! When you have something to say, just let it out! Like me!!" With peace finally returned to the town of Polmos, they were once again caught up in the preparations for Groundhog Day. Taking Yvette's advice to heart, Phil planned to announce his spring forecast along with his proposal to his sweetheart. "Now we can enjoy this year's Groundhog Day to our hearts' content!" Yvette gave a satisfied smile as the warmth of the sun began to thaw the frozen winter plains. Chapters/quests Raid Skills ''for other raid skills, check Best Deck Raid bosses Individual rewards Android final rankings iOS final rankings iOS half-time rewards Common repel rewards Guild Rewards Android guild rewards iOS guild rewards Common repel rewards Category:Events Category:Raid Events Category:Weather Report